


Four Letter Word

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Series: Failwolf Friday Fics [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Failwolf Friday, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R.I.B.S.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Letter Word

**Author's Note:**

> He doesn't _mean_ to say it.

Stiles is half a rack of ribs in and Jesus Christ, Derek's seen full-scale battles that are less horrific. He probably looks ridiculous, burger half raised to his mouth and _staring_ but fuck it, if Derek's ridiculous then Stiles is a _train wreck_.

There's barbecue  sauce on his  _elbow_ for fucks sake. Derek doesn't even know how that could have  _happened_ .

He also doesn't know why his brain doesn't send up fucking red flags;  _Abort! Abort!_  claxons;  _anything_ before he's opening his mouth and-

"I love you."

Stiles freezes, eyes blowing wide. His mouth is full, cheeks puffed out with it and Derek would tease him for looking like a goldfish except he's busy having a _fucking heart attack_.

Derek clears his throat. "Also, you have sauce in your hair."


End file.
